Sonic in The Land Before Time 4
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: (Follows SLBT3) Sonic meets Littlefoot's cousins for the first time. When Grandpa Longneck falls very ill, Sonic and Littlefoot must journey through the Land of Mists and find the Night Flower to save him. Sonic and his dino friends will have to deal with dangerous creatures and Eggman's next plan of attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Special Visit**

Sonic zoomed through valleys and hills. The blue hedgehog stopped near a high hill, looking towards the sky. He smiled and enjoyed a soft breeze as it passed by. Sonic then wondered how his dinosaur friends were doing. So, he decided to go see them again. It had been more than a month since Sonic visited the dinosaurs. He wondered if anything special happened while he was away. Sonic zoomed back to Tails' house and got the time machine ready. Tails had finished remodeling the time device from their last adventure into something else. Last time, the device was like a small handheld computer, now it was like a metal wristwatch. Tails then told Sonic how it worked. Tails then activated the portal. Sonic told Tails that he would be back soon. "Okay Sonic" Tails simply said. Sonic then jumped through the portal and vanished. Tails wanted to stay this time and Knuckles was back to guarding the Master Emerald.

 _Meanwhile by Eggman's battleship…_

Eggman started carrying the water-damaged robot suits back to his battleship. A big door slid open through the roof of the ship, and Eggman flew in. The evil genius started to fix them. The Claw Heads were very upset that they failed to destroy Sonic and the kids, and that the river blast ruined their suits.

"I cannot believe that we were beaten by that Fast Rat and his 2 odd friends" growled Ozzy. "If only that water didn't hit us, we would have destroyed those kids and that Runner." Ozzy looked at the ground in great anger and shook his hands.

"Well, that Knuckles was too strong and that 2 tailed Flyer was too smart" groaned Strut.

Ozzy glared at his brother. "Don't remind me!" Strut groaned sadly and looked away.

Suddenly, both Egg Nappers jumped when they heard loud snarling sounds. They turned toward the sound. It came from the raptors that Eggman had captured recently. Fortunately, the snarling Sharpteeth were locked in a strong metal cage, so the Claw Heads were safe.

"Why did Eggman have to bring those Sharpteeth here anyway?" pondered Ozzy.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to be friends with them" said Strut.

Ozzy glared at Strut. "Sharpteeth do not have friends!" Strut covered his head and moaned in sadness.

Eggman then came walking in. Ozzy then frowned at the evil genius.

"Why did you bring them here?" asked Ozzy as he pointed at the raptors.

"Because they will be our new fighters. They will help us destroy Sonic and the others" stated Eggman.

Both Egg Nappers looked at Eggman in confusion. Ozzy raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy? How will they help us? Sharpteeth are mean" said Ozzy.

"Yeah. Very mean" added Strut.

The evil genius looked at the Claw Heads and grinned. "Oh, you'll see. I will get them to listen" said Eggman.

The Claw Heads wondered how he will do that. Eggman then walked to his computer and started working. He used a big claw to pick up the metal cage and sent it over to some machines. He used some type of sleeping gas to knock out the raptors. Giant robotic hands grabbed the raptors and started adding armor and other parts. The Claw Heads looked wide-eyed at the raptors in confusion and fear. They wondered what Eggman was doing. The evil genius watched and grinned darkly. He was transforming them into something else. Eggman also started to rework the raptor suits and his Eggasaurus. He was going to make sure that the suits would not fail this time.

 _Meanwhile, in the Great Valley…_

Littlefoot was chasing a dragonfly while Cera and the others were getting themselves some leaves to eat. Littlefoot followed the dragonfly by a small cliff. He almost fell off, but he managed to stop himself from falling. He suddenly spotted something in the distance. It was a herd of Longnecks. Cera and the others finally found Littlefoot looking at the Longneck herd.

"Hey, they are Longnecks just like you Littlefoot" said Ducky.

"Yeah. I wonder where they came from" said Littlefoot.

Littlefoot then went to tell his grandparents about the herd. They tell him that they already know and that they are going to greet them. Grandma Longneck started cleaning Littlefoot with her tongue, so that he will look nice. Littlefoot wondered who the Longnecks that were coming to visit were.

"Who are they? And where do they come from?" asked Littlefoot.

"They're our cousins, Littlefoot" answered Grandpa Longneck. "They're a migrating herd."

"Migrating?" wondered Littlefoot.

"That means they travel and live in different places" explained Grandpa Longneck.

"You mean, instead of living in one place like us?" asked Littlefoot.

"That's right" answered Grandma Longneck.

Littlefoot then says that he wouldn't like migrating and that he likes staying in the Great Valley. His grandparents agreed with their grandson. Suddenly, Littlefoot and his grandparents saw a gust of wind zoom by. Then it stopped near them. Littlefoot and his grandparents smiled. It was Sonic! He came back again.

"Sonic!" exclaimed all 3 Longnecks. Sonic smiled back and waved. They all walked over to the blue hedgehog. Some other dinosaurs were also happy to see Sonic.

Littlefoot hugged Sonic and Sonic returned it.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Sonic.

"It's great to see you again!" said Littlefoot.

"You too!" replied Sonic.

"So you've come to visit again?" said Grandpa Longneck.

Sonic nodded. "Yep. So, did I miss anything?"

Grandma Longneck shook her head. "Not really. But our cousins have arrived."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Cousins? I didn't know that you had cousins."

Grandpa Longneck nodded. "They migrate which is why we don't see them often."

"Oh" said Sonic. "So, they don't live here?"

Grandpa Longneck shook his head. "They always travel to different places."

Sonic was now in deep thought. _"That's just like me"_ thought Sonic.

Littlefoot then thought of something. "Sonic, do you migrate?"

Sonic thought for a moment then said, "Well, sort of. I do travel a lot but I mostly spend time with my friend Tails."

Littlefoot looked a little sad. "Sometimes I wish you could stay in the Great Valley."

Sonic looked a little sad too. "I know." But then Sonic smiles, "But I'll always come to visit you guys."

Sonic then patted Littlefoot's head. Littlefoot then smiled and hugged Sonic again. Sonic chuckled a little.

Grandpa Longneck then said that he and the other grownups were deciding to give Sonic a better nickname because Sonic was faster than a Fast Runner and he goes with the wind. So, they decided to nickname him, 'Wind Runner.'

Sonic rubbed his chin and thought for a moment. Sonic then smiled. "I like it."

Littlefoot's grandparents smiled happily. "We all agree then" said Grandpa Longneck.

" _At least they didn't name me Spike Runner or Fast Spiketail"_ thought Sonic.

"Come. Let's go welcome our cousins" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Okay!" said Littlefoot.

Littlefoot, Sonic and the grandparents went to greet the Longneck cousins.

"I hope they won't be afraid of me" said Sonic.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine" said Grandpa Longneck.

"Yeah, they'll like you" said Littlefoot with a smile. Sonic then smiled back.

"Hey, do you think they have kids?" asked Littlefoot.

"I'm sure they do" answered Grandpa Longneck. Sonic nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Grandpa Longneck fell to the side of a rock wall. Littlefoot and Sonic stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

"Grandpa!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Are you alright?" asked Grandma Longneck.

"Hey, you okay? Are you hurt?" asked Sonic.

Grandpa Longneck got back up and looked confused. "Strange. I never felt so tired."

Grandma Longneck then suggested that they should stay at their nest. But Grandpa Longneck then said that he was fine. He smiled to assure her. Grandma Longneck didn't look convinced. Neither did Sonic.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. Grandpa Longneck then told Littlefoot to lead the way. They all started to walk to their visitors. Grandma Longneck looked at Grandpa Longneck with great concern.

"I'm fine grandma. Really" said Grandpa Longneck.

They continued walking again. All the dinosaurs met on a hill to greet and welcome the Longneck herd. The cousins were tan and light tan colored. The leader of the herd was an elderly female Longneck called 'Old One.' The Old One had a long mark of some kind near the left eye. The Longneck cousins looked very curiously at Sonic. They never saw something like him. Fortunately, they were not afraid of Sonic. They wondered where Sonic came from. Sonic waved shyly. Littlefoot's grandparents then told their cousins Sonic's nickname. Sonic then showed the cousins his speed. They were very amazed by Sonic's ability. Some of the cousins smiled at Sonic. But the Old One gave Sonic a weird look then looked at the valley. Sonic raised an eyebrow. He then thought that the Old One was odd. The Old One then looked at Littlefoot's grandparents.

"Tell me, how is your climate?" asked Old One.

"Our climate? It… It's fine" said Grandma Longneck.

"And your land? Has it changed?" Old One asked again.

"Why no, it hasn't" replied Grandpa Longneck.

"Good" Old One simply said.

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck looked at each other in confusion. They wondered what the Old One meant. Unknown to everyone, Eggman's spy bot was watching from a distance.

The Old One then looked far and wide at the Valley. "Of course, who knows how long that will last?"

Cera then said what did the Old One mean by that. Littlefoot shushed Cera so he could hear. Cera hmphed and walked away. The Old One then said that her herd has roamed far and she has seen lots of things changing. All the dino parents gasped at what the Old One said. Grandma Longneck then asked if changes will happen in the Valley as well. The Old One looked out into the Valley again.

"I don't know" replied Old One. "All I do know is that once our land was just like yours."

The Old One explained that their old home was just like the Great Valley, until great rains came down on their land with no signs of stopping. The waters turned their land into a marshland, and it became the home to strange and dangerous creatures. Other tiny creatures took refuge in the trees, so that meant that they could not eat the leaves. Their land had changed into 'The Land of Mists.' They were all forced to leave that place behind. Grandma Longneck then asked if they would be staying with them. But the Old One said that they don't stay in one place for too long because they still believe that everything changes. The Old One then suggested that the grandparents and the other Longnecks may go with them when they decide to leave.

"After all, there is safety in numbers" said Old One.

The Old One then looked at Sonic. "You're not from this land are you?" asked Old One.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well, no. But I do like it here."

"I suggest that you be careful. You may have a great ability but you don't look so strong" said Old One.

The Old One and the others started walking away. Sonic crossed his arms and frowned at the Old One as she walked away.

" _I can take of myself thank you very much"_ thought Sonic.

Eggman listened through his spy bot. He grinned when he heard the Old One mention dangerous creatures in their old home.

"Land of Mists eh?" said Eggman as he grinned darkly.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Cautious Cousin**

Littlefoot asked his grandpa if they were going to migrate like their cousins but his grandpa assured him that they won't. The Great Valley is their home. Littlefoot sighed with relief. Cera and the other kids walked over to Littlefoot. They were glad to see Sonic again and they were also glad that Littlefoot wasn't leaving. Ducky, Petrie, and Spike admitted that they would miss Littlefoot a lot. Sonic said the same thing. However, Cera didn't say anything. Littlefoot asked if she would miss him. The little Three-Horn looked unsure about it. Then she frowned.

"Maybe I would and maybe I wouldn't. I'm not telling" Cera said in her usual prideful tone.

Sonic smiled a little and rolled his eyes. _"She would miss him"_ thought Sonic.

Ducky then asked Cera why she wouldn't tell. Cera then said that they would have to catch her to know. The little Three-Horn took off running while laughing. Littlefoot and the other kids ran after her. Sonic just stood still and watched while chuckling. He knew that he could catch Cera within a second but he knew that Cera would miss Littlefoot.

Littlefoot was a little behind the others. Littlefoot stopped running when he heard somebody giggling. He saw that someone was hiding in the bushes. Littlefoot thought that it was Cera. He tried to see the other one but it played with him by hiding in a log nearby. Littlefoot tried again to find this other young one. He looked around. He was now right under the other kid. This kid was also a Longneck. The log broke and the little purple Longneck fell to the ground. Littlefoot was startled for a moment but then smiled when he saw that it wasn't Cera but another Longneck. She was purple and light tan-colored. This was Littlefoot's cousin Ali. The purple Longneck got back on her feet.

"Hey, you're not Cera. You're a Longneck like me" said Littlefoot.

Ali smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Ali. What's your name?"

Littlefoot introduced himself as well. Ali smiled and said "Wanna play with me Littlefoot?"

"Sure" answered Littlefoot.

They both played a game of Tag. Littlefoot was it. Meanwhile, Sonic walked over to Ducky and the others. They found Cera hiding in some bushes. Cera admitted that she would miss Littlefoot. Sonic simply shook his head. Ducky then saw Littlefoot and another Longneck playing together.

"Hey, look. There are 2 Littlefoots" said Ducky. Sonic looked at Littlefoot and Ali. Sonic smiled.

" _Looks like Littlefoot found another friend"_ Sonic thought happily.

Cera then said that it would be impossible for there to be 2 Littlefoots. She then said that they all should go see the other young Longneck.

Sonic and the kids walked over to Ali. The purple Longneck stopped running and gasped when the others appeared.

"See? She's not another Littlefoot. She's a girl" stated Cera. The others agreed with Cera. Littlefoot walked over to his friends.

"Hi, everybody. This is my new friend Ali" said Littlefoot.

Ali walked closer to Littlefoot because she was afraid of others who weren't Longnecks. The kids introduced themselves. Ducky said that Spike doesn't talk.

Sonic then introduced himself. "Hi Ali. I'm Sonic, the Wind Runner."

Sonic then showed Ali his speed. But Ali had a frightful expression. She was amazed by Sonic's ability but she still afraid.

Littlefoot looked at Ali with a surprised expression. "What's the matter Ali?"

"I'm… I'm afraid" said Ali.

Sonic and the kids looked surprised as well. Sonic wondered why Ali was afraid. Ducky then asked if they were scary. Petrie then said that he is scary. The little Flyer puffed up his chest while flapping his wings. Ducky laughed at Petrie. Cera then said that Three-Horns can be very scary. Cera made a growling sound. Ali gasped and hid by Littlefoot.

"Cera, you're not helping" Littlefoot said with a frown.

Cera had a sad look on her face and said "Sorry."

Littlefoot then tried to comfort Ali. "There's nothing scary about my friends. Honest." Ali uncovered her head and got back up.

Sonic smiled and tried to help. "Yeah. You don't have to be scared of us. We won't hurt you. Any friend of Littlefoot's, is a friend of mine."

The other kids nodded in agreement. Littlefoot then smiled. "They're really, really nice" said Littlefoot.

Ali still looked upset. "But Littlefoot, they're not Longnecks like us" said Ali. Ali then said that she couldn't play with them and walked away. Sonic raised an eyebrow. All the kids except Cera wondered why Ali was afraid.

"I don't understand why she's so scared" said Littlefoot.

"I think I know why" said Sonic. All the kids looked at Sonic.

"You do?" said Ducky.

Sonic nodded. "She said that we're not Longnecks, so I think she's afraid because all she has ever known were other Longnecks and not other kinds."

Cera, however, didn't agree. She hmphed and said "She's not scared. She's stuck up."

Sonic rolled his eyes. _"Look who's talking"_ thought Sonic.

Cera then started walking away and said "Who needs her?"

The other kids agreed and started to walk away. Littlefoot wasn't sure about leaving Ali alone. Sonic agreed with Littlefoot. Sonic then thought of an idea. He zoomed away from Littlefoot. Littlefoot wondered where Sonic ran off to. Littlefoot then sighed and started to follow his friends. But then Ali whispered to Littlefoot. Littlefoot then asked if Ali changed her mind, but Ali looked upset about it. Littlefoot sighed again. Ali then started making funny faces. Littlefoot laughed hard. The 2 Longnecks failed to realize that Sonic was hiding and watching from a distance. He knew that Ali would come back somehow. However, Sonic didn't know that Eggman's spybot was watching from above.

Ozzy was upset about what was happening. He growled and said "Great. Now that Longneck has found another Longneck."

Strut wasn't upset like his brother. "What's wrong with that? He has found another friend" said Strut.

Ozzy glared at Strut and hit him with his tail. Strut groaned painfully. But Eggman simply grinned. The Claw Heads wondered why Eggman was smiling.

"So, the Longneck has found another friend eh?" said Eggman.

Ozzy raised an eyebrow. "What's good about that?"

Eggman then looked at the Claw Heads. "Well, we're here to destroy Sonic and those kids. You know what they say. The more, the merrier."

The Claw Heads looked at each other confused. Then looked back at Eggman. "Uh, who said what?" asked Ozzy. Eggman groaned and slapped his forehead in frustration. "Never mind" said Eggman.

Meanwhile, the other kids wondered where Littlefoot and Sonic were. They all looked to see that Littlefoot was playing with Ali. This made Cera very upset.

"If Littlefoot would rather play with her, then he's not our friend" stated Cera.

"What?" said Ducky and Petrie.

"But where's Sonic?" asked Ducky.

Cera frowned. "He probably ran off because he doesn't like Ali either."

The other kids didn't think that what Cera said was true.

Elsewhere, Sonic continued watching Littlefoot and Ali playing with each other. They played near a river. They both splashed each other while laughing. Sonic just chuckled to himself.

Ali then said that Littlefoot was a good friend. Littlefoot suddenly realized that he left his other friends alone. Littlefoot ran back to the last spot they were at before. Littlefoot hoped they were not mad at him.

Littlefoot called out to his friends but there was no answer.

"Petrie? Spike? Sonic?" yelled Littlefoot. The little Longneck sighed sadly. Ali caught up with Littlefoot. Suddenly, both Longnecks felt a rush of wind. Littlefoot then smiled when he saw Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" said Littlefoot.

"Hey Littlefoot. Did you guys have fun?" Sonic said with a smile.

Littlefoot nodded. Ali was shy but she nodded too. Littlefoot looked around for his other friends but he didn't see them anywhere.

Littlefoot sighed in defeat. "I guess the others went home."

"I guess so" said Ali.

"Yeah" agreed Sonic.

"I hope they're not mad at me" said Littlefoot.

"I'm sure they're okay. Cera seemed upset but don't worry about her" said Sonic.

"Are you mad Sonic?" asked Littlefoot.

Sonic raised an eyebrow then smiled and shook his head. "Not at all. You just wanna be a good friend to Ali."

Littlefoot smiled. The young Longneck then said that they should head home. Their parents will be wondering where they are. Littlefoot and Ali ran back to their parents. Sonic followed. But they all didn't know that something bad was forming.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Dangerous Journey**

Littlefoot and Ali went back to their parents with Sonic following them. The 2 young Longnecks and the blue hedgehog were surprised to see that the Longneck cousins were gathered in one area. They all walked over to see what was happening. They saw that Grandpa Longneck was lying on the ground. Littlefoot asked what was wrong with his grandpa. Sonic had a bad feeling about this.

"Your grandpa is very ill Littlefoot" answered Grandma Longneck.

Sonic silently gasped. _"I knew something wasn't right"_ thought Sonic. Littlefoot got very upset.

Littlefoot then asked if his grandpa will get better. Grandma Longneck said that she has no idea. Littlefoot's eyes got a little watery. Sonic walked over to Littlefoot and put a hand on his back for comfort, and smiled. Littlefoot also smiled a little.

"Don't worry. He'll get better" said Sonic.

The Old One then said that she has seen this sickness before and that no dinosaur can recover unless they eat the golden petals of the 'Night Flower.' Littlefoot and the cousins have never heard of a golden flower. Sonic was also surprised. The blue hedgehog was determined to help his friend's grandfather. Littlefoot then told his grandma that they must find the Night Flower. Grandma Longneck and Sonic nodded.

"Old One, where can we find the Night Flower?" asked Grandma Longneck.

The Old One looked behind herself. She looked far into the land. The Old One then turned her head back to look at Littlefoot's grandma. The Old One looked upset.

"In the land we came from, the Land of Mists" Old One simply replied.

Grandma Longneck gasped. Sonic went wide-eyed. _"It's in that place?"_ Sonic then smiles. _"Things just got interesting"_ thought Sonic. Sonic was hoping for another adventure.

Grandma Longneck then asked if any of the cousins could help find the way to the Land of Mists. But none of cousins wanted to do it. They all believed that the Land of Mists was too dangerous. The Old One then said that it would be very unsafe for Longnecks to go to that place.

"But what about my grandpa?" said Littlefoot. The little Longneck didn't want to give up. Neither did Sonic.

"Yeah, we can't give up. We have to find that flower" said Sonic.

The Old One lowered her head to look at Littlefoot and Sonic. "It is too dangerous" said Old One. Littlefoot had a sad expression. Sonic also looked sad but he wasn't going to give up. He believed that an adventure is not fun if it's not dangerous. Ali wondered if there was something she could do but her mother told her otherwise.

Grandpa Longneck then spoke to Littlefoot. He wanted his grandson to promise him that if he does pass on, Littlefoot and Grandma will go with their cousins. He believed that they would be safe with them because if Grandpa doesn't make it and the Great Valley does change, Grandpa won't be able to protect his grandson. But Littlefoot then said that he will find a way to help his grandpa. His grandpa asked him again to make that promise. Littlefoot was unsure but then he said that he promises. Littlefoot then asked Sonic if he could protect him if his grandpa does pass on. Sonic said that he could but he won't always be in the Valley. Grandma Longneck then said that they would have to leave Grandpa Longneck to his fate. There was nothing they could do. Littlefoot shed a tear. He didn't want to accept it. Grandma Longneck then led Littlefoot to their nest for some sleep. Sonic stayed beside Grandpa Longneck. Sonic looked sad but then he turned brave. He put a hand on Grandpa Longneck's head. The elderly Longneck looked at Sonic with weak eyes.

"Don't worry. You will get better. We'll find that Night Flower somehow. I promise" Sonic said with a comforting smile.

Grandpa Longneck smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

Grandma Longneck told Littlefoot about the circle of life. Things live and things die, and the process goes on and on. Grandma Longneck then walked back over to Grandpa Longneck. She shed a few tears.

Littlefoot had trouble sleeping. Sonic zoomed over to Littlefoot. He told Littlefoot that they will find the way to the Land of Mists. Littlefoot agreed. Sonic then said that he will search around the Valley to find a way even though he doesn't know the way. Sonic also said that Littlefoot should rest and they will try by the break of dawn. Littlefoot nodded. Sonic then zoomed out of sight. He zoomed and looked around the Valley. He tried finding some places he has not seen yet. He almost believed that the Mysterious Beyond might have some ideas but he wanted to look elsewhere. Littlefoot still had trouble sleeping so he decided to ask Ali if she would know the way since the cousins once lived there. The young Longneck quietly walked past some of the Longnecks to where Ali was sleeping. He woke her and asked if she could help find the Night Flower. Ali then said that it was a bad idea but Littlefoot didn't want to give up. Littlefoot was about to go ask his other friends to help out. Ali then said that she will help but they can't take the others with them because they will slow them down. Littlefoot was very unsure about this. He then said that Sonic could go with them but he doesn't know where Sonic ran off to. So, Ali and Littlefoot ran off into the night to find the path.

 _Next Day…_

Ducky and Petrie searched the valley for some time but could not find Littlefoot or Sonic. Cera then said that Sonic might have run off to go exploring and Littlefoot might be playing with Ali and hiding from them. Cera then made fun of Ali being afraid of the others. The kids then heard Grandma Longneck calling out to Littlefoot. The other kids believed that something wasn't right. Grandma Longneck believed that Littlefoot ran off to find the night flower. Sonic then zoomed back to the Valley to find Littlefoot. He had no luck finding a pathway to the misty land. He was surprised to hear that Littlefoot was missing.

Meanwhile, Ali was leading Littlefoot to the path. They walked for some time. Ali then said that she might have forgotten the way but she won't give up. They both walked to a nearby waterfall. A beautiful rainbow was above the waterfall. Both young Longnecks admired the wondrous sight. Ali then said that she remembers this waterfall and that they will be able to find the way to the Land of Mists.

They found a cave close to the waterfall. Ali believed that they will have to pass through the cave to find the path. Ali said that they will have to stay away from deep water. Littlefoot then said they will have to explore the cave. So, they went looking for another way inside the cave.

Unknown to them, a Deinosuchus (Belly Dragger) named Dil and an Ichthyornis (Sharp Beak) named Ichy were watching them. Littlefoot and Ali nearly stepped off a cliff from racing to an opening. Littlefoot then said that they should go the other way. His voice created an echo. Littlefoot and Ali had no idea what an echo was. They mistook it for someone or something else. Suddenly, an earthquake happened. Littlefoot and Ali took off running while screaming in fear. Stalactites came crashing down as the cave shook from the quake. The 2 Longnecks ran as fast as they could to avoid them. Ali managed to get to the cave entrance. But the rocks and stalactites fell and separated Littlefoot from Ali. Ali tried to move some of the rocks but they were too heavy. She hoped that Littlefoot was not hurt. She then thought that she will go get Littlefoot's friends for help. Littlefoot was unable to get through the blocked area.

 _Back in the Valley…_

Grandma Longneck told Cera and the other kids about Grandpa Longneck's sickness and that Littlefoot went off to find the night flower. The kids were upset to hear it. Sonic was surprised to know that Littlefoot went off without him or the others. Cera then said that Littlefoot might still be playing with Ali but Grandma Longneck said that Littlefoot wouldn't do that when someone is sick, especially his grandfather. Ali was also missing. Sonic then said that he will go searching for Littlefoot and Ali and zoomed off. Ducky then said that they will find them too. But Grandma Longneck told the kids that they must not go. She doesn't want them to get hurt. The kids promised that they won't go but they crossed their fingers. Cera and Spike put a leg behind the other leg as a gesture of 'crossing fingers' since only Ducky and Petrie had fingers.

They all went searching for Littlefoot. Cera was very upset that Littlefoot didn't ask them for help. She then said that how would anyone know the way to the misty land. Sonic zoomed back to the other kids. He said that he couldn't find Littlefoot or Ali. He also said that he was about to go searching in the Mysterious Beyond.

Suddenly, Ali came running to kids and yelling their names. Sonic and the kids were surprised to see that Ali came back and she was okay. Cera asked where Littlefoot is. Ali told them that an earthshake happened and big rocks fell down. Sonic went wide-eyed. He believed that Littlefoot might be in trouble. Ali then said that they have to come to help. Sonic and the kids followed Ali. All except Cera.

"Why should we believe her? She probably made that story up" said Cera.

"I did not!" exclaimed Ali. Sonic frowned at Cera.

"I think we should go. What if Littlefoot's in danger?" said Sonic.

Cera still stood her ground. She didn't believe Ali. Ducky and Petrie seemed unsure but they thought Sonic might be right. Spike raised an eyebrow at Ali. He then smiled and followed Ali.

"Spike thinks we should go too" said Ducky. So the others followed Ali as she led the way. Cera snorted in frustration. She was trying to decide whether to go help or not.

 _In Eggman's ship…_

Eggman has now finished making the raptors part robot. All 4 raptors had metal helmets that had red eyes over the normal eyes. They had chest armor and metal claws as well. They were now under the evil scientist's control. Eggman gave the Claw Heads a demonstration. He ordered one of the raptors to come to him. The raptor walked over to Eggman. The Claw Heads couldn't believe their eyes. The raptor didn't attack Eggman. Eggman then summoned 2 little robots and ordered the raptor to attack. The raptor's claws extended. They were really sharp. Sharp enough to cut down a tree with just one swipe. The robo raptor destroyed one robot with its claws and then destroyed the other with laser eyes. The robo raptor snarled in victory. Eggman then grinned and laughed wickedly. Both Claw Heads gulped.

 _Back in the cave…_

Littlefoot tried to push some rocks away but the rocks were just too heavy. He decided to go find another way out. Some sunlight came in through some holes in the cave ceiling. He was then being followed by an old Archelon named Archie. Littlefoot got startled a little when he saw Archie. Littlefoot then saw that he doesn't have any teeth. Archie moaned a little and introduced himself. Littlefoot also introduced himself. Archie asked why Littlefoot was in the cave alone. But Littlefoot said that he was with his friend Ali and hoped that she was okay.

Ali led Sonic and the others to the waterfall. Sonic and others were amazed to see the beautiful rainbow. Ali then said that Littlefoot was trapped inside the cave.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Sonic. The others nodded and rushed to the cave. Sonic got inside in no time. However, they failed to notice that Eggman was watching them through a new spy bot. The spy bot was a silver lizard that could fly and turn invisible.

Littlefoot then told Archie that Ali was behind the blocked path. Archie then tried to help Littlefoot move the rocks out of the way.

Meanwhile, Dil asked Ichy if he saw anything for food. Dil was half blind so Ichy acted as Dil's eyes but the 2 creatures didn't like to get along with each other. They argued that they could do things better without the other's help. They name called each other and decided to go their separate ways. But then Ichy saw Littlefoot and Archie. Ichy showed Dil where they were. They believed that it was about time for dinner.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Land of Mists**

Littlefoot and Archie kept trying to dig a way through the cave in. The rocks were too heavy. They managed to push some rocks away but it took a lot of effort. They got really tired. Littlefoot then heard his friends shouting his name. He was glad to hear his friends again. Sonic and the kids were trying to dig through as well. The rocks were too heavy for the kids. Sonic used his spin dash to break through some big rocks. The Blue Runner was the only one making any progress. But then the cave shook again, making it harder for them to get to Littlefoot. Sonic now wished that Knuckles was there to help but he and the others didn't give up.

Littlefoot and Archie stopped digging when they heard snarling sounds. They all looked toward the sound in fear. Dil and Ichy were coming after them. Archie then quickly led Littlefoot to a place to hide from the hungry creatures. Archie led Littlefoot to a small hole for him to hide in. Archie went near some water and hid in his shell, making him look like a rock in the water. Unfortunately, Ichy saw where Littlefoot went to hide in. Ichy then told Dil where Littlefoot was hiding. Luckily, Dil was too big to get through. So, Dil tried to make the hole bigger by whacking the wall with her tail.

Dil unexpectedly caused stalactites to fall from the cave. Ichy flew around to avoid them. One of the sharp rocks nearly hit him. Ichy flew back down and thought that he was okay. But then one of the rocks fell on Ichy. He grumbled in frustration.

Sonic and the kids kept digging through the rocks. Thanks to Sonic, they managed to remove half of the pile of rocks. But then they felt the ground rumble again.

"Oh no! It sounds like another earthshake" said Ali. They all heard growling noises from Dil.

"And it mad!" Petrie exclaimed while shaking in fear. Ducky and Spike also shook with fear.

Sonic shook his head. "That's not the earthshake growling. It sounds like a mean creature. Maybe a Sharptooth." The dino kids gasped.

"What we do now? Littlefoot in BIG trouble" said Petrie.

"Then what is everyone standing around for?" shouted a voice. Sonic and the kids turned towards the sound.

"Cera!" exclaimed the dino kids. Cera ran over to the kids. They were happy to see Cera was coming to help. Sonic was a little surprised but he smiled.

"So, you decided to help after all huh?" said Sonic. Cera frowned a little but then lightly smiled.

"Alright, let's save Littlefoot!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Yeah!" yelled the dino kids.

They all started to dig through the rocks again. Sonic used his spin dash once more and Cera started charging through the rocks. The rest of kids helped as well.

Meanwhile, Dil kept hitting the hole with her tail. Now the hole was big enough. Dil was about to attack Littlefoot. The young Longneck shook with great fear. But then suddenly, Archie blocked Dil's path.

Dil smacked Archie with her tail. Littlefoot and Archie started to run from the mean creatures. Suddenly, a small pile of rocks fell on Dil and Ichy, stopping their attack. Sonic and Cera managed to open the cave in. Littlefoot smiled as he saw that there was an opening, thanks to his friends. Littlefoot ran up to Sonic and the others. Littlefoot was glad to see his friends again. The others were also glad to see Littlefoot again.

"How did you know where to find me?" asked Littlefoot.

"Ali came and got us. She did" answered Ducky. Littlefoot smiled at Ali. He told her that he was glad that she was okay and not hurt. Cera hmphed. Sonic rolled his eyes.

Sonic then smiled at Littlefoot. "Glad to see that you're okay." Littlefoot smiled back.

Archie came over and told them that they better get moving before Dil and Ichy regain their senses. The kids wondered who Archie is but Littlefoot then said that he will explain later. Sonic looked at the stunned creatures. He remembered that he looked at the page of a Deinosuchus. The group then ran to a safe place away from the mean predators.

Littlefoot then began to explain how he met Archie. He also explained what happened in the cave. "And then the big-mouthed Belly Dragger and the Sharp Beak were just about to have me and Archie for dinner when you guys came to the rescue." Sonic and the others were happy to hear that they came just in time.

" _So that's what they're called"_ thought Sonic.

"You mean _I_ came to the rescue" said Cera. Sonic frowned at Cera.

"But Ali showed us the way" said Ducky.

"And you no even come with us at first" added Petrie.

Cera frowned and stood her ground. "So, I still got here didn't I?"

"We all helped Littlefoot out" said Sonic.

Cera looked at Littlefoot and said "You should have asked your real friends to help you find the night flower in the first place."

Ali looked very upset. Littlefoot sighed in defeat.

"I would argue with Cera again, (Cera hmphs) but this time she's right. You know we could have helped you Littlefoot" Sonic said with a serious expression.

Littlefoot looked upset. Then Ali looked at the others.

"It's my fault. I'm the one who said that me and Littlefoot should go without you guys" admitted Ali.

Sonic and the kids, except Cera, were surprised at what Ali said. Sonic then smiled.

"Well, the important thing is, you and Littlefoot are alright" said Sonic. Ali cheered up a little.

Archie then asked why they were searching for the night flower. Littlefoot then said that he has to find the Night Flower to save his sick grandfather. He was looking for the Land of Mists.

Archie then smiled. "Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? I know a shortcut."

Sonic and the dino kids smiled brightly. "Point the way Archie" said Sonic. Archie nodded and started to lead them to an opening not far from where they were. Unknown to them, Eggman's invisible spy bot followed them.

Eggman grinned as he watched the others on his screen. "Ha Ha Ha, those fools don't realize that they are leading me straight to the Land of Mists. Then soon I will attack."

The group found a way out of the cave. Littlefoot was very happy to find a way out. He thanked Archie for helping them. Archie then said that they all should stick together as friends. Littlefoot assured Archie that they will. They all said their goodbyes as Archie left.

They all stared in awe as they looked at the misty land. They have now found the dangerous and foggy place. Ali then told them that they should stay close to each other or they may get lost in the mist. Petrie shook with great fear. Ducky then told Petrie that they will be okay. Cera started to walk ahead.

The young Three-Horn stopped when she heard weird noises and growling sounds. She then screamed when she felt a salamander –like creature pass by her feet. She ran over to the edge of a small cliff. The mists then covered Cera. The others could not see her. Suddenly, a herd of Struthiomimus came running towards them. They all jumped to the side. Then a Dome-Head appeared. The kids ran away from it but Sonic stood his ground. He jumped out the way just as the Dome-Head tried to head butt him. Then another Dome-Head appeared. The 2 Dome-Heads started snarling at each other and began to fight.

Eggman's robotic lizard climbed a tree and looked out at the misty land. The evil genius saw other mean dinosaurs. Eggman grinned darkly.

"Now that I know where the Land of Mists is, I can start building an army" said Eggman.

The lizard bot looked around the foggy land some more. Suddenly, it began to storm. Sonic and the kids ran close to a tree to stay dry. But then they heard squeaky sounds. There were Megazostrodons, or prehistoric mice, living in the trees. One wasn't watching where he stepped and he fell to the ground. It startled the kids while it ran to some flowers. Sonic was surprised to see that even mice live in the Dinosaur era. Spike followed the mouse to the flowers. Spike smiled at the mouse and the mouse smiled back. Spike thought the mouse was a friend. The others came over to the little fuzzy mouse. Ducky thought the mouse was cute. The little mouse squeaked in happiness and hugged Ducky. She giggled.

"He has tickly fuzzies all over him" said Ducky. She then thought of what to name the mouse.

"I'm going to call you Tickles. I am" said Ducky. 'Tickles' seemed to like the name. Sonic smiled and chuckled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Tickles" said Sonic. Sonic then petted Tickles with his finger. Tickles squeaked happily.

Littlefoot then asked Tickles if he could help them find Cera. Tickles squeaked and climbed a tree to search for Cera. Petrie flew up to help as well. Petrie and Tickles saw Cera on the small cliff near a river. The mists disappeared a little. They now can see her. Cera could see them too. Suddenly, the cliff fell apart and Cera fell into the river. The kids gasped. Cera called out for help. The kids grabbed a vine to help Cera. Cera grabbed a small tree in the river and held on. The kids threw the vine to Cera. She grabbed it but then the small tree came loose. Cera fell into the water again but she managed to grab the vine again. Sonic and the kids pulled Cera close to shore.

Eggman watched through the lizard bot. He was upset to see that that Cera was okay. But then he saw Dil and Ichy coming. Eggman was surprised to see a bird and a croc in the dinosaurs' time. But then he grinned darkly.

"These 2 animals will make fine soldiers to my army" said Eggman. The Claw Heads never saw a feathered bird or a croc before. Eggman then started to research about the species of Dil and Ichy.

Ichy came over and cut the vine the kids used. Cera screamed as she went further down the river. Dil swam after her. The kids gasped. Sonic went wide-eyed then glared at the bird and croc.

Dil then chomped down thinking she got Cera. But it turns out to be the small tree Cera held on to. Dil spit out pieces of the tree.

"Ya bumbling Belly Dragger! That wasn't food. That was a log" said Ichy.

The kids started to throw rocks at the 2 animals. Both creatures started to get mad. Ali then saw that Cera swam to a large rock. Ali then told the others to keep distracting Dil and Ichy while she goes to help Cera. Littlefoot then said that it would be too dangerous. But Ali said that she would be alright and ran after Cera. Sonic was about to use his tornado skill on Dil and Ichy but suddenly he heard snarling sounds. He looked behind himself and saw an angry Dome-Head. The kids then gasped when they saw the Dome-Head. Sonic then looked at the others with bravery.

"Don't worry. I'll handle this. You guys help Cera!" said Sonic. The dino kids nodded. Sonic then glared at the Dome-Head and it glared back.

Ali ran close to Cera but she slipped down a hill. She landed close to the river. Ichy set his sights on Ali now.

"How nice. Dessert. Head for shore Dil. My sweet tooth calls" said Ichy.

"But Ichy, you know the routine. First dinner, then dessert" said Dil.

Ichy frowned at Dil. "What are you? My mother? Come on!" yelled Ichy.

Ichy flew over to Ali. Dil growled but followed. Littlefoot and the others told Ali to watch out. Ali regained herself and saw Ichy flying straight at her, with his sharp beak ready. She then ducked and Ichy flew straight into a tree branch. The bird had his head stuck. He groaned as he tried to free himself.

Meanwhile, Sonic kept fighting the Dome-Head. The mean Dome-Head kept trying to head butt Sonic but Sonic dashed out of the way. Sonic then punched the Dome-Head in the face. The Dome-Head then shook its head to clear its senses. The Dome-Head was now really angry. It charged at Sonic. Sonic grinned and waited for the right moment. When the Dome-Head came close, Sonic jumped out of the way, and the Dome-Head fell into the river. It snarled as it swam for shore on the other side. Sonic smirked.

Ali then jumped on Dil and used the croc to reach Cera on the rock. Cera then grabbed Ali's tail as she got close. Dil growled and tried to shake Cera and Ali off. But Dil didn't pay attention as she got close to shore. She bumped right into a log. Cera and Ali then jumped off. They both ran back up to the others.

Ichy frowned at Dil. "You let 'em get away!"

"Me? It was your fault" said Dil.

Dil and Ichy kept arguing with each other. Cera panted as she and Ali finally got away from the 2 animals. Cera then smiled at Ali.

"Thanks Ali" said Cera.

"You're welcome" Ali said with a smile.

Sonic and the others were now happy to see that Cera was finally being nice to Ali. The kids also thanked Sonic for protecting them from the Dome-Head. Sonic smiled and nodded. Eggman's lizard bot then activated its tiny jets and flew off. It headed back to Eggman. The evil genius was now preparing his next plan.

The kids now went back on their journey for the night flower. Ali then told the others why she was afraid of other kinds that were not Longnecks. All she has ever known were other Longnecks.

Sonic smiled. _"I thought so."_

The kids knew that Sonic was right about what he said before.

"I now know that it's great to have different kinds of friends. In all shapes and sizes too" said Ali.

The other kids smiled brightly.

"And that's why it takes all sorts of creatures to make a difference" stated Sonic. All the kids nodded.

Meanwhile, Dil was trying to get Ichy free from the branch. After a few chomps, Dil got Ichy free from the branch. But part of the branch was still stuck on Ichy's neck.

"How are you gonna fix this?!" said Ichy.

Dil growled and opened her mouth wide. Ichy looked really frightened.

"Wait, wait!" yelled Ichy. Dil then chomped down and got the rest of the branch off. Ichy 's feathers were really ruffed up. He gave Dil a very angry expression.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Golden Surprise**

Dil and Ichy were searching for the kids but they were getting tired. It was night and they had no luck finding the kids or the Runner. Dil said that they should rest. Ichy agreed but he said that he would rest and that Dil should keep going. Dil got very upset about it but kept searching. Dil kept bumping into things because of her poor eyesight. Dil groaned in pain and in frustration each time she bumped into something.

Sonic and the dino kids walked for awhile. They were now in a field of plants. Everyone, except Sonic, was getting very tired. They were also getting hungry. Sonic was also a little hungry but he paid little attention to it. Littlefoot asked Ali if they were close to finding the night flower. Ali then said that she hoped that they were close but she admitted that she has never seen the night flower. The kids felt very upset about what Ali said. The kids started yawning. They were very tired from escaping the Sharp Beak and Belly Dragger, and from walking so far. Littlefoot then said that they should rest for some time. The others agreed. Sonic then said that he would look after them while they rest. The kids nodded. All the kids sat down and went to sleep. Sonic looked up at the night sky. He looked at the moon and stars. The wind blew by a little. Sonic was a little tired too. His eyes started getting heavy.

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes went wide. The field started blooming with bright yellow flowers. They were quite pretty. Sonic then smiled. They finally found the night flower. Sonic went to wake his friends.

"Guys, wake up! We found the night flower!" shouted Sonic. Everyone started to wake up. The kids were very happy. They shouted in joy.

"We were looking for the night flower but the night flower found us" Ducky said with a smile.

The kids laughed in happiness. Sonic smiled brightly.

"Alright, let's grab some of these flowers and go save Littlefoot's grandpa" stated Sonic.

"Yeah!" exclaimed the dino kids.

They grabbed a few flowers and started their way back to the Great Valley. They placed the flowers on Spike's back.

Sonic looked out into the distance while he followed the kids. _"Hold on Grandpa Longneck. Help is on the way"_ thought Sonic.

The kids walked through the field. They believed they could make it home very soon.

Suddenly, Ichy appeared behind some tall grass, followed by Dil. "Surprise!" exclaimed Ichy.

The kids gasped and shook in fear. Sonic went wide-eyed then frowned at the mean animals. "You guys again?" said Sonic.

"You're not going anywhere but the inside of our stomachs. Right Dil?" said Ichy. Dil nodded then snarled at Sonic and the kids. The kids then screamed and ran to hide. Sonic ran with them to protect them. The 2 predators ran after them but the kids managed to hide behind a large rock.

Ichy looked far and he guessed that the kids were hiding behind the large rock. Sonic was ready to defend the kids from the mean animals.

"I'll flesh 'em out and you nab 'em" Ichy said to Dil. Dil nodded and bared her teeth.

Petrie looked over the rock to see if the mean animals didn't follow them. But suddenly, Ichy grabbed Petrie by the throat and took him to Dil. The kids gasped. Sonic then frowned. He was about to go fight Ichy but he didn't want Petrie to get hurt, so he stayed with the others. Dil tried to snap her jaws on Petrie but Ichy dodged Dil's bite. Dil complained that Ichy was keeping Petrie to himself for a snack. Dil kept trying to bite Petrie but Ichy would pull Petrie away.

"You're so selfish" growled Dil.

"Me? You're the one who's selfish" yelled Ichy.

The kids looked at each other with great fear.

"What do we do?!" exclaimed Cera.

Sonic was trying to come up with a plan. But then Tickles squeaked in anger and then pointed at Dil. Sonic and the kids looked at Tickles.

"What's the plan Tickles?" asked Sonic.

Tickles pointed at Dil again and then grabbed his own tail, and did a munching gesture while squeaking some more. Sonic then smiled and nodded. "Gotcha!" said Sonic. The Blue Runner then ran behind Dil. He then grabbed Dil's tail.

"He's mine and that's final" stated Ichy. The Sharp Beak was about to bite Petrie. The little Flyer shook in fear. Sonic brought Dil's tail over to Ichy's mouth in a flash. Ichy bit Dil's tail instead. Dil gasped and growled at Ichy. Ichy spat Dil's tail away from him. Petrie flew back over to the others. Sonic also ran back without the 2 animals noticing him. Ichy tried to apologize to Dil but it looks like the angry Belly Dragger wasn't going to listen. Sonic and the others then started to sneak away. They hid behind some trees. But Cera giggled too loud and the 2 predators heard them. They all started to run away. The 2 predators chased after them.

They crossed over a log that made a bridge over a river. But then one of the flowers fell off onto the log while they ran. Ducky saw this and ran back to get the flower. But then Dil and Ichy caught up to her. Ducky screamed. Ichy then grabbed Ducky and carried her into the air. The kids stopped and saw that Ducky was in trouble. The kids gasped. Sonic silently gasped then glared at Ichy.

"Me save you Ducky" said Petrie. The Flyer flew over to the Sharp Beak.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" exclaimed Ichy. Petrie didn't listen and flew to help Ducky. Petrie then grabbed Ducky by the tail. Ichy and Petrie kept tugging at Ducky. But both Flyers lost their grip when they pulled too hard. Ducky screamed and fell into the river. Sonic went wide-eyed. "Ducky!" yelled Sonic.

"Ducky!" yelled all the kids. Ducky floated to the surface. She was okay but she was knocked out. Dil dove into the water to eat her. Dil caught Ducky on the top of her snout. Petrie gasped and tried to help Ducky.

"Put my friend down!" shouted Petrie. Dil growled loudly and tried to bite Petrie. The Flyer managed to avoid Dil's snapping jaws. Dil then tossed Ducky into the air with her snout. Then Dil tossed Ducky higher. Then Dil opened her snout wide, ready to swallow Ducky. All the kids gasped. Sonic glared at Dil.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Sonic. The Blue Runner jumped high and stomped down on Dil's snout. He caught Ducky in his hands.

"(Grunt) Get offa me!" groaned Dil. The Belly Dragger tried to shake Sonic off. Sonic then jumped and stomped down hard on Dil's head. Dil groaned painfully.

Ichy glared at Sonic. "Hey, that's our snack, you spiky animal!" shouted Ichy.

Sonic glared at Ichy then he looked at Dil. He smirked and had an idea. Sonic then looked back at Ichy.

"Well, you're a stupid excuse for a Flyer" said Sonic.

Ichy glared at Sonic. "I am not!" yelled Ichy.

"You are too!" Sonic said with a smile. Sonic and Ichy kept arguing.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Are not!"

"Are too! Are too!"

Ichy growled at Sonic. "That's it! I'll show you what I can do!" yelled Ichy. Dil started to clear her senses.

Sonic smiled in a prideful way. "Then come and get me Feather Brain!" shouted Sonic. Dil then growled at Sonic but Sonic waited for the right moment. Ichy charged at Sonic with his sharp beak ready. When Ichy got close, Sonic jumped high to a tree in the water and then jumped to a ledge close to the others. Dil opened her jaw and Ichy flew right into it. Ichy couldn't stop in time."Got ya!" yelled Dil. Dil then chomped down. She thought that she got Sonic. How wrong she was.

"Don't swallow! It's me, Ichy!" yelled Ichy inside Dil's mouth.

"Ichy?" said Dil.

"Open up, you idiot!" yelled Ichy. Dil opened her jaw and Ichy flew out. He was very angry at Dil.

"You almost ate me!" growled Ichy.

"But it was an accident Ichy. I thought I got someone else. I didn't see you" said Dil.

"Of course you didn't see me. You can't see your own nose at the end of your face! You're useless!" shouted Ichy.

"Useless?! Without me, you would starve!" yelled Dil. Dil and Ichy kept arguing at each other. They decided that they were done with each other.

"I'm going it alone!" Dil and Ichy said to each other. They both went their own separate ways. But then Dil smacked Ichy far away with her tail.

"That'll teach 'im" said Dil. The Belly Dragger started to swim away but she bumped into something. She looked up to see that she bumped into a Hydrotherosaurus. It looked mean and hungry. Dil went wide-eyed in fear and started to swim away while calling Ichy's name. She was alone this time. The Hydrotherosaur kept trying to bite Dil.

Sonic brought Ducky back to the others. The kids were happy to see that Sonic and Ducky were okay. They were amazed of Sonic's idea of tricking Ichy to fly into Dil's mouth.

"You did great Sonic!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Yeah! You really showed that Belly Dragger and that Sharp Beak" added Cera.

Sonic chuckles. "Thanks guys!"

Ducky smiled at Sonic. "Thanks for saving me, Sonic!"

Sonic smiled back. "You're welcome!"

"You're very brave" said Ali. Sonic chuckled.

Ducky also thanked Petrie for trying to help as well. Petrie smiled.

They all started on their way back to the cave that leads back to the Great Valley.

Meanwhile, Dil was still trying to get away from the mean Hydrotherosaur. She kept dodging the plesiosaur's attacks. Suddenly, a giant metal hand grabbed Dil and carried her away. Dil tried to free herself but the metal hand held her tight.

"What's happening?!" said Dil.

The giant hand flew back to its owner. Dil looked at who captured her. It was Dr. Eggman.

"Huh? Who are you?" asked Dil.

Eggman grinned. "I'm Dr. Eggman. And you're going to join my army."

Dil tried to free herself again. She tried biting the metal hand but her jaws had no effect. Dil called out to Ichy for help. Ichy heard Dil and flew up. He went wide-eyed when he saw Eggman and his floating armor bot. Ichy frowned at Dil. He decided that he wasn't going to help this time. He hmphed and flew the other way. Eggman then pushed a button on his vehicle. A blue robot flew by Eggman and after Ichy. The Sharp Beak looked at the robot with frightful eyes. It was Metal Sonic. The blue robot looked more intimidating than Sonic. Ichy tried to fly away but Metal Sonic zoomed, and caught Ichy. Metal Sonic flew back to Eggman.

"Hey, let me go!" yelled Ichy. The prehistoric bird tried to peck at Metal Sonic but it was in vain.

Metal Sonic looked at Ichy with its dark red eyes. **"You will help my master."**

Ichy then gulped. Metal Sonic flew and stopped by Eggman.

"Great Job Metal Sonic! These 2 creatures will make fine soldiers in my army" said Eggman.

Eggman and Metal Sonic flew back to the battleship. The evil genius placed Dil and Ichy in separate cages. Eggman then saw the Hydrotherosaur swimming in the river. He grinned wickedly.

"You too!" said Eggman.

Eggman used his armor bot and grabbed the plesiosaur. It struggled to get free but the giant hands held tight. It roared at Eggman. The evil genius simply grinned. He brought the plesiosaur and put it in a really big tank with water.

Dil and Ichy glared at each other. They couldn't get out of their cages.

"This is all your fault Dil!" yelled Ichy.

"No, it's your fault!" growled Dil.

Eggman walked by. Ichy glared at Eggman.

"Let us outta here!" yelled Ichy.

Eggman grinned. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. You 2 will help me destroy a certain hedgehog."

Dil and Ichy looked confused. They both raised an eyebrow at Eggman.

"Hedgehog? What's a hedgehog?" said Ichy.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. After I'm done transforming you into my super dinos" said Eggman.

Eggman then laughed evilly. Dil growled but Ichy moaned in fear.

Eggman then looked at his robo raptors. He believed that it was time to test them out on Sonic.

He called the raptors to follow him. Dil and Ichy started arguing with each other again. Ozzy and Strut stood by and watched them. They were amazed to see a feathery Flyer and a prehistoric croc. Ozzy and Strut jumped in fear when they heard snarling sounds. They saw that Eggman also captured 2 Dome-Heads. The angry Dome-Heads kept trying to head butt their way out of their prisons but the cages were very strong.

Sonic and the others were close to the cave. But then suddenly, Eggman arrived. The evil genius laughed wickedly and blocked their path. The dino kids gasped. Sonic went wide-eyed then glared at Eggman. Ali never saw Eggman before. She was afraid and confused.

"Who is that?!" exclaimed Ali.

"That's Eggman, Sonic's smart enemy" said Littlefoot.

"And he mean. Very mean" said Petrie. Ali gasped.

Ali wondered how Eggman could fly with his machines.

"Hello Sonic and kids. Thanks for leading me to the Land of Mists" said Eggman.

Sonic and kids were confused.

"What?!" said Cera.

"What are you talking about?" said Sonic.

"I simply used one of my invisible robots to follow you here. Just look at this place. It's filled with dangerous dinosaurs. Soon I'll build an unstoppable army and I'll finally destroy you all" said Eggman.

The evil genius laughed wickedly once again. The kids gasped. Sonic got into his fighting stance.

"But first, I'd like you to meet my new dino soldiers" said Eggman. Eggman pushed a button.

The 3 robo raptors flew down and landed towards the group. They snarled at the kids. All the kids had very frightful expressions. Sonic glared at the metal raptors.

Eggman then pointed at the group. "Destroy Sonic my raptors!" commanded Eggman.

The robo raptors snarled and charged at Sonic. The Blue Runner dodged their attacks. The raptors then fired lasers from their red eyes. Sonic managed to dodge the lasers. The robo raptors kept trying to slash and pounce on Sonic. But still, Sonic dodged their attacks. He jumped up and did a triple homing attack. All 3 raptors got knocked down. But the raptors shook their heads and got back up. They snarled angrily at Sonic. Their metal claws then extended. The kids gasped when they saw the long and very sharp claws. Sonic stood his ground. Suddenly, a laser hit Sonic's back. He yelled out in pain and got knocked down. He looked at who shot at him. Sonic glared. It was his evil metal copy bot. Metal Sonic then charged at Sonic. Sonic did a homing attack but Metal Sonic dodged it. The blue copy bot shot a laser from his arm gun. Sonic quickly evaded it. Sonic then charged at his evil copy. But when Sonic got close, Metal Sonic used his electric shield again. Sonic got shocked and was sent flying towards a rock. He hit his back and groaned in pain. He rubbed his head. The 3 raptors started advancing towards Sonic.

The kids gasped. "What do we do?!" said Ali.

Tickles squeaked angrily. The little mouse ran over and climbed on the back of a robo raptor. He crawled through a small crevice in the armor. The kids wondered what Tickles was doing.

Sonic got back up and prepared to fight again. The robo raptors were about to pounce on Sonic. Metal Sonic had his arm gun ready while hovering. Suddenly, one of the robo raptors' jetpacks turned on. The raptor started flying around in an uncontrollable way. The other Raptors looked confused. So did Sonic and Eggman.

Metal Sonic was about to fire his laser gun but then the robo raptor was about to crash into Metal Sonic. The blue robot dodged the raptor and it crashed into the other raptors. The robo raptors were dazed for a moment but then they got back up, ready to attack Sonic again. Tickles jumped out of one the raptors and on to the next one. Sonic was also ready for the raptors. But then suddenly, Metal Sonic charged at the kids. They all tried to evade the blue robot. But Metal Sonic grabbed Ducky and held her in the air.

"Help!" yelled Ducky. Sonic heard Ducky's cry. He glared at Metal Sonic. The kids gasped.

"Let her go!" yelled Sonic

" **Surrender or say good bye to your little friend"** said Metal Sonic.

Ducky tried to get free but Metal Sonic squeezed her tight. Eggman chuckled evilly. Sonic glared at Metal Sonic.

"Ducky!" cried the kids. Then something unexpected happened.

"Duck… Duck… Ducky!" yelled a voice. The kids saw that it was Spike who spoke. The kids gasped in surprise. Sonic, Metal Sonic and Eggman looked surprised too. Another raptor's jetpack malfunctioned. It crashed into Metal Sonic. The blue robot didn't see it coming this time. Metal Sonic dropped Ducky from high up. Ducky screamed as she fell. Petrie flew up and caught her. Petrie brought her back over to the others.

Metal Sonic and the raptor crashed to the ground. Sonic saw Tickles jump out. Tickles waved at Sonic. Sonic smiled and nodded. Tickles ran back to the kids.

Eggman pounded his vehicle with his fists. "This can't be!" exclaimed Eggman.

Sonic then charged up his spindash. He knocked out the other raptors with a powerful homing attack. Metal Sonic then flew back to Eggman. Eggman got really mad at Sonic.

"You may have beaten my raptors but that was only 3 of my soldiers. When I return, my army will destroy you and your friends" said Eggman. The evil genius and Metal Sonic picked up the robo raptors, and flew back to Eggman's ship.

The kids were happy to see that Sonic and Ducky were okay. They were also happy to see that Spike talked, especially Ducky. Sonic also thanked Tickles for helping him stop the raptors. Tickles squeaked happily and nodded. Sonic petted him.

They finally went back to the cave entrance. Tickles decided to stay in the misty land. It was his home. Sonic and the kids said their good-byes, and Tickles waved good-bye.

It was now morning and they all finally made it back home. They had to hurry to help Grandpa Longneck. They ran to where Grandpa Longneck was laying. "I hope we're not too late"said Sonic. Littlefoot thought the same thing. Grandma Longneck was so glad to see that Sonic and the children were safe and alright. Littlefoot asked if his grandpa was okay. Grandma Longneck said that his grandpa is very weak. But Littlefoot assured his grandma that the night flowers will heal him. They quickly gave the golden flowers to Grandpa Longneck. He ate them all up. In no time, Grandpa Longneck started feeling better. Littlefoot told his friends that his grandpa will be alright. They cheered in joy. But then they remembered that they have to get back to their parents. Littlefoot's friends went back to their own families. Sonic smiled at Grandpa Longneck. He was glad to see that Littlefoot's grandpa got better. Grandpa Longneck then smiled at Sonic.

"Thank you for protecting my grandson and the others again" said Grandpa Longneck.

"You're very welcome" said Sonic. Grandma Longneck nuzzled Sonic's head. Sonic chuckled.

After some time, the Old One then said that the cousins will be leaving in a few moments. They were off to migrate once again. Littlefoot was glad that he wasn't going to migrate. Ali then said her good-byes to Littlefoot and the others. The others said that they will miss Ali and that she will too. They encouraged Spike to say Good-Bye but he was too interested in eating plants. The kids laughed at this.

"Good-bye Sonic. I'm gonna miss you a lot too. You're very brave and strong. And fast too" said Ali.

Sonic chuckled. "Thanks. It was nice meeting you too." Ali hugged Sonic. Sonic laughed a little.

Littlefoot and the others watched as Littlefoot's cousins were on their way again. Ali took one last glance at them and ran back with her family. Littlefoot wondered when he will ever see Ali again someday. Littlefoot remembers the fun times he had with Ali. Sonic then said that it was time he headed back to his home. The kids hugged Sonic. Once again, they hoped to see Sonic return soon someday. Sonic activated his time device and went home.

Meanwhile, Eggman started transforming the Dome-Heads, the Belly Dragger, and the Sharp Beak into robotic soldiers. Eggman grinned wickedly. He was going to prepare his next attack very soon.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 _To be continued…_


End file.
